


Poly Gay Trio Ficlets and Shorts

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: A collection of short pieces that I have published on tumblr. More to be added as needed.





	1. Prompt: “You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

Sweat in his eyes, dripping from his forehead. Itching to swipe it away, but his hands are otherwise...occupied isn’t quite the right word. As they aren’t doing much of anything aside from clenching in place. Wrists tied to spindles in the headboard. John’s rope work is hasty, lacks technique or finesses, but it holds and Alex supposes that’s all that actually counts.

John pulls back, lifts his head from between Alex’s thighs. He is beautiful, his lips swollen, his eyes tempestuous, blushing and freckled and so, so sweet. He kisses the side of Alex’s knee a few times, eyes still fixed on Alex’s face.

“You want my fingers?” he pants. Alex considers, swallows and thinks on his body. On how open he feels, how eager, how empty. How thoroughly John’s lips and tongue have coaxed him open. He wants John to take. 

“No,” Alex whispers back. “Ready. Gimme.”

John huffs a few times, breaks into an impish grin. “Yeah? You want this, baby?”

Alexander feels John, hard, poking the back of his thigh. He whines, high and needy. 

“Tell me,” John commanded. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Alex says quickly. 

“Just...me?” 

Alex shoots a furtive glance at Lafayette, sitting in one of the arm chairs on the other side of the room. Fully clothed, looking for all the world like Christmas has come early as he watches them on the bed. Lafayette gives him the smallest of nods, smirk on his face. Alex turns back to John, who is nuzzling his thigh. 

“Just you, Jack.”

Sharp inhale. “Yeah,” he says again. “Yeah.” Lines himself up. Practically ready. Alex is aching for it. 

John is looking down at him, all wonder and awe and so pretty. 

“What?” Alex asks, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

“You know I love you, right?” John says quietly. 

Nodding, Alex bites his lip. “Of course, sweetie. Of course.”

“Good. Cuz I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.” And suddenly John is in him, in him and out of him, and in him again, burying himself fast and deep and sharp and Alex is arching, his breath and his words and even his goddamn thoughts fucked right of him.

In the corner, Lafayette chuckles to himself.


	2. Prompt: “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”

Leave it to Hercules to follow through on such a pipe dream. Since John had known the guy, he’d harbored this weird desire for his own at home theater. Alex had always poked fun at him, said that “media rooms” had no place in the city, belonged out in the burbs with the soccer moms and gas guzzling SUVs and fucking community yard sales. Didn’t even know why Herc had a weird obsession with such a thing, considering he didn’t have a particular affinity for film. John supposed it was the status symbol of such a room. That, or Herc’s intrinsic desire to be the host of the group, to throw cozy and intimate shindigs (his word, not John’s) where all of his friends could curl up on soft surfaces and sip craft beer. A movie room would be the ultimate gathering place.

That said, he finally fucking did it. Of course, it wasn’t a separate room. He just converted his living room to a movie room. And invited everyone, all of them, over for the inaugural screening, a private viewing of _The Man From U.N.C.L.E._

Her answered the door, his latest lady friend on his arm. Whooped when John brandished a bottle of champagne in each face. The girl, pretty and tiny, accepted a kiss on each cheek from Lafayette, while Alex jockeyed to hug her, welcome her to the family. 

Hercules rolled his eyes, shuffled everyone in. His living room had been transformed. What used to be bachelor-pad-meets-project-runway-workroom was now pinterest cluster fuck movie room. He’d build some kind of massive seating with pallets and cushions and pillows. Eliza and Peggy were draped across one end, Angelica and her husband shared a large round cushion. They were all picking at a massive cheese board set on the coffee table.

In John’s humble opinion, a projector and a blank wall and a tricked out sound system did not really make a home theater, but hey, if Herc was excited… John had to remember not everyone grew up in McMansions in Charleston, with plush media rooms and game rooms and swimming pools and craft rooms, and whatever else your typical kinda-1%er thought they needed. Still, this was fun. Better even. More genuine. 

And anyway, Alex loved The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Madly in love with Armie Hammer and basically the rest of the cast. Lights dimmed, everyone on the bed like seating. John was content to snuggle against Alex, a glass of champagne in hand and the hushed companionship of sharing a fun movie with some of your favorite people.

About halfway through the movie, Alex wriggled out from between his boyfriends, skulked off to the bathroom. John immediately scooted into the warm spot he left behind, curled up against Lafayette, who placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

Minutes, measured in the pace of the movie, passed, and John was...not worried. Curious. Where had Alex gone too? He’d only drank a few glasses of champagne, surely he wasn’t sick?

“Gonna go check on Alex,” John whispered to Laf, kissed his cheek and cut the same path through the apartment that Alex had followed just ten minutes before.

The bathroom door was open, and lights off. No Alex. John paused, puzzled. Then--a tiny creaking sound, an even quieter breath, from behind the closed door to Herc’s bedroom.

“Are you fucking serious?” he hissed. Alex sitting on the end of Hercules’ bed, dick in hand. His eyes had been closed and he jumped, moved to cover himself. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Alex whispered back. “I’m trying to get myself decent so I can go enjoy the rest of the movie like a normal person.”

John allowed the door to click shut behind him. Took a step towards the bed. Alex still stroking himself, holding eye contact.

“I guess I just never knew you were into jacking off in our friend’s bed.” John smirked. “For shame, baby girl. What a bad, bad boy.”

“I knoooow. But…” Alex whimpered. “Armie. Hammer. So fucking hot.”

John took another step. Pushed the sleeves of his sweater up. “‘Don’t make me bend you over my knee,’ “ he quoted. 

“Christ, Jack,” Alex groaned. “You trying to kill me?” 

John responded by dropping to Alex’s feet. Slid his hands up Alex’s thighs. Tossed his head so his hair fell over one shoulder, smiled sweetly up at Alex. “Maybe,” he teased. Nudged Alex’s hand out of the way so he could take him into his mouth. The strangled expletive from Alex’s mouth made John shiver. He popped off so he could scold him. “You need to be quiet. And quick.”

“Easy for you to say!” Alex grumbled. Dug his fingers into John’s scalp at the return of his mouth.

***  
About 20 minutes left in the movie, and Lafayette noticed two things. First, his champagne glass was empty. Second, both of his boys were missing in action. Supremely confused, he snuck away. Was even more perplexed to find the bathroom empty. The bedroom door was shut. Silence suddenly broken by bitten off moan. 

Surely not.

Lafayette slipped into the bedroom. Shut the door behind him and snapped on the light. Alex’s eyes found him, widened in shock. John just kept on with his mission of sucking Alex past coherence. 

“My, and what do we have here?” 

Now John looked over his shoulder. Grinned at Lafayette. 

“The movie had Alex all hot and bothered. I was just...assisting.”

“What naughty little boys you two are. Alexander, with your pants down and your bare ass on our best friend’s bed spread? And Laurens…such a tease.”

Alex started to pull up his pants, but was interrupted. “I do not recall telling you to put that away,” Lafayette said sharply. “I am most disappointed in the two of you. Especially for not including me.” And with that, he was stripping. Quickly.

“Laf!” Alex said. “Dude. What about the party, we can’t--”

“They are all watching the movie. They are not even going to notice. Additionally--” Laf’s eyes flashed. “You were the one who started this, were you not?”

John stifled a giggle. 

“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” Lafayette snapped. 

“Yes, sir,” John deferred. Swallowed Alex back down. 

Lafayette, now naked, balled his boxer briefs up. Stuffed them in Alex’s mouth. Shuffled Alex forward so he could get behind him. John squeaked at the sudden change in position, Alex’s dick catching the back of his throat. 

“Moan all you want now, mon chou,” Lafayette breathed in his ear. “That should muffle any sounds.” 

Within minutes, Laf had him prepped. Laf sent a silent thank you to Herc for being so predictable and stashing his bottle of lube in his nightstand drawer.

“I thought about using a condom,” Lafayette continued in his ear as he pushed in. “Would be rude to make a mess in our friend’s room. However, I do rather like the idea of me leaking out of you when we return to the party.” 

Alex whined into the makeshift gag. 

“Touch yourself, mon cher,” Laf directed, his breath catching as he rocked in and out of Alex. “Take care not get any on the carpet.” Alex pulled John’s hair as Laf dug in deeper. Could feel his whole body tightening. 

“Do not waste a drop of Alex’s either.”

***

Hercules was loading the dishwasher when they finally emerged from the bedroom. The lights were on, the projector off, and everyone else gone. 

Lafayette strode forward to grab their jackets, hoping to sneak past Herc. 

No such luck.

“You guys fuck in my bed again?” Hercules grouched, not even turning around to look at them. “Goddamn it, I just changed the sheets!”

“Just on the end, mon ami,” Laf assured him. “Our apologies. There should not be any...evidence of our consummation. If so, just send me the cleaning bill.”

Hercules sighed all laboriously. “Do me a favor next time. Fuck before you come over. Jesus Christ.”

“What makes you think we didn’t?” John asked, earning him a warning look from Laf.

“Go home. Please.”

“Night Herc!” Alex called as Laf herded him and John out the door.


	3. Prompt: “You’re all mine, pet.”

Alex came home to find John curled up in bed, balled up under a rumpled throw, his phone next to his pillow, silent and glowing with the dozen of unanswered text messages Alex had been sending him for the last thirty minutes or so. Just wanted to know if he should pick dinner up or if John wanted to go out. Lord knows with Lafayette out of town neither of them could be bothered to cook. Especially when Alex worked late.

The sight of John, all snuggly and his face made innocent from sleep, evaporated any annoyance Alex had felt from his texts being ignored. He dropped his bag and stepped out of his shoes so he could apostrophe his body against John’s, sidle a hand up his thigh. Tingled when his palm met bare flesh. Christ, of course John wasn’t wearing pants, shed them almost immediately when he got home. 

He nuzzled John’s shoulder, hummed in his ear. 

John made a lovely little snuffling sound, snuggled back. 

“You’re home,” he sighed. 

“Mmm,” Alex hummed. Kissed his shoulder. His hand found John’s dick, which had chubbed up from his nap. “And what do we have here?”

Without opening his eyes, John huffed a quiet laugh. Wiggled his hips to press back into Alex. “Careful with what you’re playing with, baby girl,” he said, voice gritty. “Can’t start the engine and then not drive the car.”

“Worried about that?” Alex said back. “Think I’ll deny my baby boy?” Thumb digging into the head of his dick.

John ground his teeth while Alex played with him, teased him out of his sleepy mood and into something a little more wanting. 

“You want, sweetie? You want me?” Panting, shifting, their bodies notched together. 

“You know I do. Always do…”

Hand on his asscheek now, gripping, prising. Dry finger brushing his entrance. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Alex baited him. Sultry. “Just the two of us this evening. Get all of this to myself.” 

John groaned at his words, pushed back into him. 

“S’really not fair,” John whined. “Wake me up from my nap, teasing me…”

Alex reached backwards, snagged the lube sitting on the night stand. “I won’t make you wait much longer, dear.” Inhaled sharply from the invasion of one wet finger. “You’re all mine, pet. Gonna make you remember that.”

To stop himself from screaming, John bit down on the back of his own hand. 

“Now, please,” he whispered. Bucked once more. “Now.”


	4. Prompt: “Home is too far away. No one’s going to see us here.”

Late night. After last call. Streets damp and sparkled with leftover rain shed. Alex wanted to cut through the park, the night was so pretty, so crisp in the spring. Lafayette was drunk. Touchy-feely. One hand in Alex’s back pocket. Alexander could feel the heat coming off his boyfriend in waves, knew he was in for it as soon as they got back to their place.

Or now. Now was good.

A bench. Rainwater puddled on the wooden seat. Lafayette coaxed him to sit, curl up under his arm and look at the stars. Yeah right. Light pollution. The smell of amaretto and sweat clinging to Laf. Mist on Alex’s eyelashes. 

Kissing instead. Kissing with the sort of urgency from their younger years, back as college kids. Lafayette’s tongue a welcome intruder. He tasted like Alex was 19 again, kissing someone in a back room at a party. Cheap booze, cigarette smoke, recklessness and possibility. 

They made out for what could have been any length of time. The sun could have risen and reset and all that existed was Lafayette’s tongue, his hair, his hands, his face. They broke apart, panting. One hand in his lap, the other tangled in his hair. 

“Saw the way that blonde was eyeing you on the dance floor,” Laf teased. “He liked the way your hips moved.”

Alex rose to push against Laf, kissed the side of his mouth. “And?”

“Nothing. I just like when others want what I have.” Lafayette nipped at his bottom lip, melted back into more mouth on mouth action. 

At that moment, Alex realized he too was drunk, the park was hazy and spinny and Lafayette was all around him all once. The kind of strong, homey presence Alex always, always, always wanted. Laf rolled on top of him, then sinking, his knees hitting wet grass as he kissed Alex’s knee.

“Hey…” Alex groaned as Laf unzipped, found him hard and wanting. “Stop, Laf, we’re in the open!”

Laf shrugged, drew Alex halfway into his mouth, flicked his tongue expertly over the tip. Despite himself, Alex grabbed his hair and threw his own head back, his moan shattering the crisp night. He pulled off, looked up at Alex all pretty brown eyes and wet mouth. “Home is too far, mon chou. It is four in the morning. Who will see us here? The birds?” And he swallowed him back down, almost frantic now, making Alex arch off the wet bench and cry out. 

“You’re driving me...fucking...crazy,” Alex said through gritted teeth. Lafayette was taking his time to tease, to taste, to really have him undone and the whiskey in his brain and the rain on his pants and in his hair. Rain? It was raining again, a fine mist, and Alex breathing heavy and watching the drops cling to Laf’s hair in a sort of dewy patina, shining silver and amber in the city’s ambient lights. 

Dawn was coming. It was slightly cold now, both of them wet and the breeze picked up. But Laf’s mouth was so warm. He came with a desperate little cry, and Laf moaned as he swallowed. When he crawled back up on the bench, he kissed Alex again, tongue loose. Laf tasted like rain.

“Come, love, or we will catch cold.”

“Can’t move,” Alex complained. “You sucked all my energy.”

Laf laughed, crouched so Alex could wrap his arms around his neck. Carried him piggy-back style the two blocks left to their apartment.


	5. Prompt: Caught in a Storm

Alexander hovered under the subway exit. The storm had come on suddenly, sheets of rain falling from a darkened sky. Alex swore it had been sunny when he descended into the station just a half hour before, but he guessed that was summer for ya, unpredictable. Rain in the city always smelled like asphalt and heat and Alex felt ok for a moment, then the thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky. It wasn’t full on panic, but he wasn’t sure how to proceed, where to go before the anxiety paralyzed him.  
Storms did this. Suddenly he was small again, everything crashing, the town around him ripped apart. Everything loud, and fast, and so dark and the wind and nothing made sense and his mamá screaming, yelling out for him, where was she?

“Alex!” 

He looked up from where he had been clutching his backpack in front of him, shielding it from the rain with wrapped arms, hunched back. Rain had blown in under the flimsy shelter, and he realized vaguely his face was wet. Tears and rain.

He saw someone running towards him. John, inexplicably in shorts and a pair of hunter green rain boots, holding a giant umbrella. 

“I have you honey, come here,” he said, pulling his bag away and hoisting it on his shoulder. Squeezed a protective arm around him. Once the bag was secure, held his phone to his mouth, told Siri to text Lafayette. “I found him. 59th and 86th.” And John was steering him, shielding him as they set in the direction of their building. “We saw the storm roll in,” John explained. Alex whimpered. “Wasn’t sure which train you took home. Knew it might catch you off guard. Got out here as fast as we could.”

Laf on the corner up a block, looking equally dishevelled, wet from where he had been splashed by the storm, his umbrella hardly doing anything. He went to Alex’s other side, between the two of them Alex was half shuttled, half carried through the storm back to their apartment. 

Once inside their lobby, John took the umbrellas so he could shake them out and fold them, and Lafayette pulled Alex into his arms. “Deep breaths,” he coached, matching his own breathing with Alex’s. John came around the other side, placed a hand on the upper part of Alex’s back. 

“You’re okay, Alex. You’re safe. It’s ok.”

“Upstairs?” Alex said weakly. They nodded, went to the elevator. Took him into the apartment. Peeled off his wet clothes, wrapped a blanket around him that one of them had tossed into the dryer earlier. Warm, cozy, safe.

John stayed with him while Laf changed, then they switched. Soon, they all three sat on the couch, Alex cuddled between them, his eyes tired and his thoughts wild. Thunder rattled the windows. He flinched with every lightning bolt. 

“It will pass, mon chou,” Laf promised, held him close to his side. John was holding Alex’s hand, letting him grip hard with every wave of anxiety. The only time one of them left his side was when the lights went out. Alex actually hid his face in Laf’s shoulder, let loose a pathetic little shriek. John was off the couch in a shot, fumbled for the matches on the coffee table in the dark. Lit three candles, all of them smelling like summer.

John and Laf both breathed a sigh of relief when Alex actually drifted off. That happened sometimes, when he was so anxious that his body just shut off. It was a blessing, because he could nap between them in his blanket cocoon, and when he woke, the storm would be gone. And Lafayette and John would still be there.


	6. Prompt: Overstimulation

The grip on Alex’s jaw was powerful. Why bother with a collar when Lafayette’s hand could span the expanse of his throat, his palm resting firmly on the front of his neck, the tips of his fingers anchored on his jawline, digging in just so. Not painful, but forceful. Made him stare straight ahead, where all he could see was the light flooding from the walk-in closet, where he presumed John was at the moment. 

It was just so hard to think, what with Laf’s hand on his throat, his bound hands sandwiched between his back and Laf’s stomach, and of course the fact that he wasn’t just sitting in Laf’s lap. Oh no, it wasn’t enough to just sit there, pressed up against him in one of the arm chairs in their master. Right. Nope, he was sitting straight on Lafayette’s remarkably thick, hard dick. Jammed right up there, and he wasn’t fucking moving either, just sitting still, holding him, whispering soft and wet in his ear, reminding Alex in French and English that he was indeed trapped, impaled, not going fucking anywhere mon chou. 

The light changed, and John emerged from the closet, something in his hands that Alex couldn’t quite see because the angle and Laf’s grip on his neck. John was in front of him, Alex could smell his shampoo, and then all at once he felt him, felt his hand on his cock. 

“So hard, and no one is even touching you?” John chided. Alex said nothing, just jumped slightly from John’s hand, felt Laf recoil and hiss from his movement. Alex wanted to talk, wanted to say something, John’s name or a request, but the words died in his throat as surely as if Lafayette’s hand had crushed them. Instead, he saw John looming over him, staring him down with that look on his face, one he rarely wore these days. Predatory. Alex squirmed under the scrutiny, in the back of his mind registered the lovely sound Lafayette made from the friction it caused. 

“This doing it for ya?” John asked, directing the question over Alex’s shoulder. Lafayette chuckled. 

“There is something...appealing about feeling him jump like that,” Lafayette confessed. Brought the hand not on Alex’s throat to his chest, scratched lightly. 

“Hope you’re ready then,” John said, and Alex wasn’t sure if it was meant for him or Laf, but either way, he felt John’s hand wrap around his dick. His palm slick with lube, he gave Alex what felt like the meanest, quickest handjob of his life. Alex writhed, mostly from surprise, felt that quiet little laugh in his ear. He popped off quickly, embarrassingly so, his cum gushing in spurts over John’s fist. He went limp in Laf’s arms, ready to curl up and hopefully get some cuddles from his boyfriends. 

Instead, a loud buzzing, and he practically jumped out of his skin as the buzzing implement touched the head of his penis, still hypersensitive from coming just seconds ago. Alex threw back his head and howled, not even caring that he almost headbutted Laf in the process. The feeling engulfed him, like his whole body was an exposed nerve. He registered something else...vaguely... John’s hand holding him at the root, trapping him. There was nowhere to go, nothing that could stop the onslaught, the exquisite feeling that was so powerful, it blasted any other thought, need or want right out of his skull. Somewhere, someone was laughing, someone else was saying something...a question.

The buzzing sensation increased, John’s hand slipped to Alex’s balls. 

Alex found his voice. “John,” he sobbed. “Stop, stop, please…” 

“But why?” John teased. Gave Alex a few light strokes. Ran the vibrator in a tight circle around the tip of Alex’s penis. Alex choked, twisted against Laf. “It’s so fun, you’re so cute right now.”

“You are driving me wild, pet,” Lafayette added. Shifted his hips, the movement reminding Alex--oh, god--Laf was inside him, filling him up, the thought now crowding his mind along side with the desperate desire for John to get that fucking vibrartor away from him. 

“Think you can come from this?” John asked Laf conversationally. 

“From his little squirms? No.”

“Here, scooch.” Alex felt them shifting forward, felt his own feet hit the floor. 

“You want me to stop, baby girl?” John hissed. “Better start riding that cock then. Make Laf come, get him to fill that little ass of yours, and I’ll stop.”

“Fuck…” Alex gritted out. He felt so weak, boneless. Like every ounce of strength had been sapped. Even on his best days, if he pulled out all the stops, Laf could last forever. Alex thought weakly he might have better luck waiting for the batteries in the toy to die. 

“Get...started…” John admonished, increased the strength of the vibrations. Alex realized vaguely he was crying, his face tracked with tears. He planted his feet firmly, his thighs trembling as he tried to bring himself up far enough so he could fuck back onto Laf. Withdrew a small grunt of pleasure from Lafayette. He got a few more good thrusts in, flexed his muscles around Laf, before he had to pause, half-panting, half whimpering. There was no word for this feeling, it wasn’t the sharp bite of pain or the unbearable fullness of pleasure. It was so loud. Like being devoured. 

With a resigned sort of cry, Alex tried to pull up and drop down.   
“Better get comfortable, cherie,” he heard Lafayette say to John. “Sit on the ottoman, perhaps? We may be here awhile.”


	7. Prompt: Subby John Laurens Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this [NSFW FAN ART](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/156017092617/in-the-closett-some-nice-sub-laurens-for)

Generally speaking, John did not care to be on his knees. Knees meant waiting, knees meant less attention, knees meant he had to really focus on being good. And he knew he deserved it today, deserved the mean bite of the ropes, the dig of them in his arms. The unforgiving cuff tie welding his wrists together. Alex had even gotten creative with his ankles, catching them in a hobble tie. Lafayette and Alex had worked in tandem to subdue him, to finagle him into this precarious position. Laf holding him prone while Alex cinched the ropes around his elbows, then biceps. Alex pressing two lubed fingers inside him, making him pant and squirm while draped across Lafayette’s lap. Affording him no relief, no, just the pressure of a plug, the tug of a cock ring, and then he was on his knees, gazing up at his boyfriends.

They spoke in French to each other, ignored his pleas and his questions. He knew he had been bad, had been naughty, deserved this, but he absolutely hated being ignored. Lafayette over him, speaking to Alex in rhythmic French, absently rubbing John behind his ear like he was a cat. “Daddy?” John said, and Lafayette pinched him, said “No talking,” and John bit his tongue. Turned his eyes down. 

Squirmed in his bonds. Another pinch. “Stay still,” Lafayette snapped. “Blindfold?” Alex suggested and Lafayette shook his head. “It will ruin it. He is always so pretty when he cries, yes?” and Alex nodded, tugged at John’s ponytail.

Watching and waiting, his body starting to drift a little. A cork in the ocean. Despite no attention paid to him, really, the embrace of the ropes was enough, had him achingly hard, along with the tease of the plug inside him. He wanted to be good, couldn’t they see it? He was sorry, he was their good boy, he would do anything to prove it, he just wanted to be touched, to be acknowledged.

Alex went first. Said nothing, just unzipped his fly, presented his cock. John, lost to his own thoughts, stared but hesitated a beat too long. Alex seized him by the hair, tilted his head back. “Quit playing like you don’t know what you’re fucking good for.” Whimpering, John opened his mouth. Went to close his lips around Alex pulled his hair again. “Tongue out. Just want you to take it. Fucking slut.” 

Why was it so hard to be good? Alex kept pinching him, tugging his hair, cursing at him. He tried to do right, keep his mouth soft, his tongue relaxed, eyes up. Alex wasn’t even looking at him, was carrying on his conversation with Lafayette. Before he came, he pulled back, streaked John’s face and tongue with his seed, thick wet strings of it. John went to swallow, went to close his mouth, but grabbed his chin, squeezed hard. “Don’t think so. C'est à toi,” he said to Laf. 

Lafayette came up behind Alex, gazed down at John, flushed and dripping, panting. Waiting. John looked at him, made his eyes big, wanted Lafayette to save him, to untie him, to pet him and take pity on him and pull him into his lap and tell him he was a good boy. Before he could ask for these things, though Laf’s cock was out, was in his mouth, muffling the question he didn’t even have a chance to ask.


	8. Prompt: Lafayette cumming in John's Hair

“Mon cher, mon amor,” Lafayette taunted, his voice gravelly with just a razor’s edge of meanness. “You look so delicious on you knees for me right now.” And John did, his hair a wild bouquet of curls around his face, his eyes wet and wide, cheeks flushed in such a way that his freckles popped. Lips parted, just waiting for the return of Lafayette’s dick. So patient. John was always good. The good one. The best. And no matter how many times Lafayette told him this, he never tired of hearing it. 

“You want my cock, baby?” 

John whimpered, eyelashes fluttered. Stuck his tongue out, pink and pretty. Tilted chin up and whined, high in the back of his throat. 

Lafayette tutted. “If you cannot ask like a big boy, I do not think you deserve it.” 

Before John could protest, Lafayette grabbed a fistful of his curls, yanked his head back. Took himself in hand, gave himself a few measured strokes. John struggled against the grip in his hair, opened his mouth wider, expecting. Waiting. 

Laf had other ideas. 

“Gorgeous,” he hissed. Seconds later, coming in thick stripes, his jizz wet and sticky landing in gobs in John’s hair. “Is there anything prettier than my little boy when he is dirty? Ruined?”

John shivered. “Daddy...please…” Bobbed in, tried to get his mouth around Lafayette’s spent, dripping cock. Was halted by the hand in his hair. 

“No. No, no, no.” Laf pulled him back by his hair. “You will wait here. Just like this. Dripping in my cum.”

Twisting slightly against Lafayette’s hand, John made a tiny sound of frustration. “Wait for what?” 

“Why, for me to get hard again, of course!” Lafayette laughed.


	9. Dialogue Prompt: “Is this supposed to be this hard?”

Lafayette adjusted his glasses, his face screwed up in concentration. Hands gripped tight, staring straight ahead, jaw set. John was unsurprised to even see the beads of sweat gathering on Laf’s brow. He reached over, set a reassuring palm on Lafayette’s thigh. 

“Honey?” he asked. They sat at the end of their winding driveway, mini-van idling, and Lafayette was practically trembling. “Are you ready?”

From the backseat, Alex clucked impatiently. “Come on, babe. Eliza is due in less than three months, this isn’t like the city. If something happens, this isn’t like the city, we’re gonna have to drive to get anywhere, you gotta try babe, you gotta--”

“Alex, please,” John shushed him. “Let him concentrate.”

Lafayette whispered to himself in French. Adjusted the rearview mirror again, looked left, then right, then left again. He put on the turn signal, then set his hand on the gear shift. Whispered again. 

“Honey?” John repeated. “You can do this.”

As if the words fortified him, he shifted to drive. Eased his foot off the break glacier slow, turned out of the drive, then rolled down their tree-lined street at a crawl. Alex audibly groaned from the back. When they finally reached the stop sign, Lafayette put the van in park again, gripped at his own hair in either fear or frustration, it was hard to tell.

“Is this supposed to be this hard?” He moaned, turned to John. “Or is something very wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” John assured him. “You’re nervous, is all. Think of all the times we practiced in the parking lot. You got this, sweetie. Trader Joes is less than five miles away, you can do this.”

Lafayette swallowed, nodded once, then twice. Returned to his very rigid position, shifted back into drive, resumed the creeping speed through their subdivision. Alex groaned again.

“Come on, Laf. At this rate, the twins will be here before we make it to Trader Joes.”

“Knock it off,” John said to Alex. “You’re doing great,” he told Lafayette, squeezed his knee once more reassuringly.


	10. Dialogue Prompt: “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”

Alex looked up as soon as Lafayette shut the door. He dropped his bag rather dramatically, kicked off his shoes and came to the couch, flopped across Alex’s lap so heavily that Alex had to move his laptop out the way.

“What the fuck, Laf?” Alex snapped. “What’s wrong, I’m in the middle of something!”

“Will you make me a martini?” Lafayette whined. Pulled at Alex’s t-shirt and made puppy eyes. Alex glared at him. 

“Make your own damn drink, Laf, I’m on deadline and you just fucked up my flow, come on now!”

“Well excuse me, mon ami,” Lafayette replied crisply. Folded his arms and pouted. “I have had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and some cuddles. But you are just work work work.”

“You had a rough day?” Alex asked, hardly concealing the sneer in his voice. “Pray tell, what was rough about the waving at all the upper east side trophy wives on their way into yoga class?”

“You are being very mean to me,” Lafayette said bluntly. Sat up and stretched, pulled out his phone. “Perhaps I will call John Laurens. Your boyfriend is never this mean to me. I bet he will want to drink a martini and snuggle with me.”

“Go ahead,” Alex laughed, rising to Laf’s bluff. “I dare you.”

Lafayette stared at his phone, at Alex, back at his phone. Sighed, then got up and vanished into the kitchen. Alex heard the sounds of Lafayette grumbling and pouring liquid. He rolled his eyes and returned to his article.


	11. Dialogue Prompt: “You’re like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?”

“Daddy!” John squealed. He was standing on his tippy toes, stretching his neck, making his puppy eyes. Had his hands been free instead of cuffed behind him, he would have been reaching for the key Lafayette dangled above his head. Lafayette’s arms were long, and he had a good seven or eight inches on John already. John hopped, then whined when the movement made the plug in his ass jump uncomfortably. He shifted his weight, tried to get Lafayette to give by continue to make eyes at him.

From where he sat on the bed, Alex giggled. “Laf, you’re being so mean,” he said, but there was an appreciation in his voice. Lafayette rarely teased John like this, was usually kind and sweet when John was in this mood. Alex had to admit John looked incredible, trussed up and flushed and practically crying with frustration. 

“Daddy, please, please can I have the key?” He hopped again.

Lafayette chuckled at the display. “Little one, you are only, what? Five feet tall? How do you think you will ever reach this? Small fry!”

“Small fry?” John whined indignantly. Kicked at the air in frustration. 

“Perhaps…” Lafayette smiled wickedly. “Perhaps it would be better for you to stop trying to go high if you want this key. Perhaps you go low?”

John chewed on his lip, trying to untangle Lafayette’s directions. Alex caught this, rolled his eyes.

“Your knees, Jack,” he said. “Get on your knees!”

“Oh!” John said, blushed. Did as instructed, his eyes big as he looked up at Lafayette. Relished the feeling of Lafayette petting his hair with his free hand. Popped open his mouth and waited, the perfect picture of submission.


	12. Dialogue Prompt: "Those things you said yesterday...did you mean them?"

Something was bothering John. He hadn’t reverted completely to his little state of mind, but he was moping around the apartment, hugging his stuffed turtle Pokey to his chest, and not really doing much of anything aside from sighing or grumbling. After exchanging a significant look with Alex, Lafayette finally went and found John, scooped him up from where he sat in the corner next to the bookcase, then carried him over to the couch. 

“Little one,” he said soothingly. “What in the world is bothering you?” 

Without sparing so much as a glance at Alex, John fiddled with Pokey, waving his flippers back and forth. “Last night...those things Papi said. Did he mean them?”

Alex’s face twisted in confusion. Lafayette glared at him before he could open his mouth. “What things, my darling? In the scene?”

John nodded. Looked at Pokey instead of Laf. “Papi said I was a slut. A stupid, pretty slut.”

Alex, about to launch into a counterattack, was cowed by the wilting look Lafayette gave him. “My love, my little one, my sweet sweet boy. You understand those things Papi said, they were said as part of the scene? That he--we--were under the impression sometimes such talk like that was arousing to you, yes?”

John lifted Pokey up to his face, sort of hid behind the toy. “Yes. But after. After.” He paused, sniffled. “After, Papi never said nice stuff. He just, he just, he just… He just went to sleep.”

Looking like he was about to explode, Alex wrapped his arm around John. “Sweetie,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “I am so sorry. You gotta know, I don’t think those things really.”

Shrugging, John continued to look at Pokey instead of either of his boyfriends. “You said, ‘Jack is a bad boy, a stupid pretty cock slut, good for one thing.’” 

“How about this then?” Alex cuddled John between him and Laf, kissed the side of his head. “Jack is a good boy, a beautiful, smart, wonderful man. Amazing artist, sweet and loving boyfriend, apple of my eye--”

Finally, John giggled. Nestled against Alex’s shoulder. “Promise?” he whispered as Lafayette wound an arm around his waist, squeezed him reassuringly.

“Promise,” Alex affirmed.


	13. Dialogue Prompt: “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Alex was yammering away as he picked at his bacon and eggs, pausing only to shovel more food in his mouth. It was past two in the morning, at a shitty diner in Chelsea around the corner from John’s loft where Lafayette had met him at the conclusion of his latest date. He was regaling Lafayette with the retelling of his night with John. Dinner at some pretentious gastropub, salsa dancing, a heated few hours in John’s bed. 

“And, ugh, Laf the way that boy moves on the dance floor, his hips are absolutely sinful, it took every iota of my self control not to just rip his tight little pants off right there at the club and go at him. Then we’re back at his place, and he’s driving me nuts. I mean come on, we’re just dry humping, not even naked, I practically come in my pants, and--” 

He paused for another bite. Took note of Lafayette hardly looking at him, studying his cup of coffee and saying nothing. Alex nudged him with his foot under the table. 

“Hey. Babe?” Lafayette looked up, immediately smiling. “You ok?”

“Oui,” Laf said. He looked tired. Weary. “I am well.”

“No you’re not,” Alex countered. Grabbed the hot sauce from the caddy on the table, dashed it on his eggs. “You’re not… Are you jealous?” He caught the strange look on Lafayette’s face. “You are jealous, aren’t you?”

Lafayette yawned, rubbed his eyes. “A little,” he admitted. “And not because John Laurens has your attention.” 

“Then what? Thinking about going out and getting yourself a little latin hottie of your own?” He snorted at his own joke. 

“This I already have,” Lafayette said, grasped Alex’s hand from across the table. “I am jealous because you have not let me meet him yet.”

Alex sighed, his fork halfway to his mouth. “I told you, Laf. He is skittish. Like a...like a kitty.”

“Perhaps,” Lafayette said. “Are you worried I might steal him from you?”

Alex laughed. “Maybe. Maybe a little.” He shook his head and ate another piece of bacon.


	14. Dialogue Prompt: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

In the hospital bed, Lafayette looked so much smaller than normal. His normally bright eyes were shut, and his skin was ashen, almost gray. The soft beeping of some machine, the tubes leading from his arm to the saline bag. Lafayette looked small, and that scared John. He clutched the vase holding a lush bouquet of spring flowers tighter in his hand, Pokey under his arm.

If John was scared, though, he was doing a better job of hiding it than Alex. He rushed to Lafayette’s bedside, the “get well soon” balloon he held the string to bobbing above his head. He all but threw himself on the hospital bed. 

“He looks so sick! Is something wrong? Should he look like this? Laf, Laf, you can’t die! Please don’t die!” Alex plucked at the sleeve of Lafayette’s hospital gown. Laf opened one eye, looked all loopy at Alex. Mon chou?” he groaned. 

“Alex,” John said, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder. When Alex looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. “He’s not dying, honey. He just had his appendix removed. It’s ok.”

“But he looks so small!” Alex cried. 

“He’ll be fine, Alex, just please… Calm down.” John set the flowers down on the table next the bed, took the balloon from Alex and tied it to the bar on the hospital bed. Lafayette watched him with a distant, foggy look. The nurse had warned that coming off the anesthesia he’d be out of it, and it was jarring to see him so not himself. 

Lafayette mumbled something in French. John didn’t bother to ask Alex to translate, just took Lafayette’s hand in his. Alex followed suit, rubbed his knee through the blankets. He looked on the verge of tears of again, but John silently willed him to chill out, hoped he would get the hint. Silently, John took Pokey and tucked it under Lafayette’s arm. Lafayette grinned at him, hugged the toy. Spoke in French again, still slurred, but he was smiling.

“He says… He says thank you.” Alex sniffled, swiped his hand under his eyes. “Says it’s like we will be here with him. The turtle.”


	15. Dialogue Prompt: “Are you still awake..?”

Lafayette lay awake. He had made the mistake of taking a midday nap, and now it was past midnight and sleep evaded him. He was lying as still as possible as not to disturb John, who was cuddled under his arm. Alex slept on John’s other side, snoring softly. No amount of fidgeting would wake him, he slept like a rock. He figured an orgasm might help him relax into sleep. Tried to puzzle through how to jerk off without moving too much, as not to disturb John. He slowly crept his hand under the duvet, palmed himself through his sleeping pants. 

As quietly and sneakily as possible, he took himself in hand.Massaged, worked himself to hardness. Heard the change in his own breathing, try to keep his strokes tight and contained. 

It was hard to stay silent with the mental images currently flooding him. The incredible, mouthwatering memory of both his boys on their knees, cuffed, begging, vying for his attention, for the privilege of sucking or riding his cock. Alex had won that time, took full advantage of sitting directly on Lafayette’s fat dick, smiled triumphantly, tossed his hair, taunted John while he rode. 

The smallest, quietest of moans escaped his lips. He felt John stir next to him. Lafayette went stock still, held his breath. John made a small snuffling sound.

“Daddy?” John whispered in the dark. “Are you still awake…?”

Lafayette exhaled. “I am, little one. I apologize for waking you.”

“S’ok.” John snuggled closer. “What’s wrong, Daddy? Why are you up?”

“I am having trouble sleeping. It is nothing. My nap earlier...”

A long beat of silence. John wrapped an around around Lafayette’s stomach, was surprised when he came across the positions of Laf’s own arm, plunged down the front of his pants. “Daddy,” he breathed. “Daddy’s horny?”

Lafayette chuckled. “A little. I thought, perhaps, an orgasm would help me sleep.”

“Ohhh.” John mouth, wet and warm, against his ear. John’s large, soft hand over his. John’s lips like silk on his neck. “Can I help?”

“Always.”

John took over for him, took him in hand. Lafayette groaned, his eyelashes fluttered. 

“Jack’s a good boy,” John said in his ear, his words humming. “Jack’s gonna help Daddy.”


	16. Dialogue Prompt:  “You’re so cute when you pout like that!”

Grocery shopping was already a chore. Three men, living together, with different eating patterns and wants and shopping habits. Alex was a rusher, wanted to just throw whatever into the cart and be done with it. Lafayette liked to meander, examine every choice, read ingredient lists and compare prices and consult his phone. And John… Well with John it depended on the day. Some days it was like shopping with a type-A health nut who had pissy meltdowns if they were out of the exact brand and flavor of his favorite Greek yogurt or all of the avocados were overripe. Or, on other days, like today, it was more like shopping with a petulant child.

First, he placed like five different flavors of Cheez-Its in the cart. Alex told him it was impractical, pick two for godsake, they didn’t need five boxes of crackers. He whined he wanted ice cream, glowered when Lafayette reminded him the freezer was too full to hold the box of Drumsticks he had picked out. And then in the produce aisle…

Alex didn’t know how to describe this particular quirk of John’s. He had this..affection for miniature sized fruits and veggies. Mini corn, baby bananas, tiny versions of cucumbers. During the fall, he come home with bags of those mini gourds and little pumpkins. The more novel the better. Alex had once joked, holding a petite zucchini, it was the opposite of John’s usual taste in phallus size, had earned himself a good-natured punch in the shoulder. And today, of all things, they were selling these baby cabbages, the heads smaller than a curled fist. John went into peals of delight over them, selected two and tried to put them in the cart.

“Hold on, my love,” Lafayette said, holding up a finger to stop him. Pushed his glasses back up his nose, consulted his list. “We do not need cabbage this week.” John stared at him like he had said something offensive. 

“Ok, but…” He held a cabbage in each hand, presented them to Lafayette. “They’re so cute?” Alex snorted, rolled his eyes.

“I can see that, my love, but we do not buy groceries on whether they are cute or not. We go by the list. And need I remind you, you already have two choices in the cart that were not on the list?” Lafayette gestured pointedly at the Cheez-Its and the ice cream, 

“But they’re healthy,” John protested. Looked at the cabbages like they were a pair of kittens or something.

“Do you even like cabbage?” Alex asked skeptically. “I’ve never seen you eat it.”

John shrugged. “Dunno.” He dropped his voice. “Maybe...maybe Papi can cook it for me?” In spite of himself, warmth flooded Alex, he immediately thought of how he could prepare the cabbage for John to make him happy. Leaves braised in bacon fat and brown sugar. Shredded and served with egg noodles and dill. Chopped into a stir fry with chorizo and carrots. Stuffed with rice and ground beef, stewed in a tomato broth. 

Before Alex could offer one of these suggestions, Lafayette interrupted his thoughts. “Please put them back, little one. Not today.” Looking as put out as possible, John shuffled back to the display they came from, nestled them back with the others. 

The rest of shopping trip, John moped and moaned about, looking as pathetic as possible. Alex had to bite back his laughter, he just looked so silly. A grown man, pouting over baby cabbages. 

As they got ready to check out, John was still drooping. Alex looked to Lafayette, who was fussing over the list and rifling through his stack of coupons. John really wanted those damn cabbages. Well, Lafayette might be Daddy to John, but damn it he was Papi, and if his baby boy wanted those cabbages..

“Be right back,” Alex said. Snuck off to the produce section. Retrieved the baby cabbages, returned to the cart. John’s face lit up at the sight. 

“Aw, yay!” He giggled. “Thank you, Papi!”

Lafayette smirked, lifted an eyebrow.

“What?” Alex said, returning the smile. “I can’t help it, he’s just cute when he pouts like that.” 

“You are getting soft, Alexander,” Lafayette teased. Put the two cabbages on the conveyor belt just the same.


	17. Subby Alex Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this!](https://in-the-closett.tumblr.com/post/156511431516/ahhh-i-love-your-art-and-i-hope-you-wouldnt)

Someone, it was unclear who, pushed the at the base of plug currently embedded deep his ass, pressing it further enough to just nick at his prostate. Alex made a garbled, high pitched sound behind his ball gag, turned his face, trying to catch a glimpse of his current tormenter. Shocked a little to see John behind him, thumb on the plug, worrying his lip as he considered. Lately, John’s toppy side had taken a complete back seat to his submissive side, spent most of his time in the bedroom these days falling apart under Alex’s or Laf’s capable hands. Even now, as he played with the plug, he looked unsure. Must have been taking orders from Lafayette, Alex thought scathingly. Was glad for the gag that caught the smartass remark rolling around in his mouth. Saved him a few swats for sure.

Alex shifted against John’s hand, was pleasantly surprised at how well the ropes held. Out of the three of them, he excelled at rope bondage, but Lafayette and John must had been studying, reading up, because the tie they had him in was complex, well done, and erotic. He almost wished for a mirror so he could admire their work. Some kind of column rope harness running down his back, anchored at points so more rope could wind around his chest, pinning his arms to his front. At the small of his back the rope split, snaking around his ass cheeks and thighs. More rope wrapped around his wrists, then tied off to the ropes around his thighs, keeping him bent in half. The result was his ass presented, prone, available, vulnerable. The plug like a bullseye. 

He should have listened to Lafayette, he should have waited. Could he help it if John looked so pretty? All he wanted was his cock warmed while he caught up on the blogs he read, was it his fault if John had slipped into little space without him noticing? Lafayette walked in the door, immediately saw John, mouth stuffed with cock, eyes full of tears, vacant look and he snatched Alex up by his hair, dragged him to the bedroom. And now he was here. 

“Do you want to spank him, sweet thing?” Lafayette asked. John laid a palm flat on his ass, as if he was testing the waters.

“Um. Uh.”

Alex heard slick sounds of them kissing, the hushed voice of Lafayette as he coddled John.

“It is alright, my love. You can watch Daddy spank naughty Alexander, how does that sound?” 

“It sounds good. Alex was a bad boy.”

“He was, mon cherie. He was indeed.” 

Usually, Lafayette would have him count. That was impossible, of course, so he counted himself, aloud, each smack of his hand stinging. It didn’t hurt too much, wasn’t biting like the paddle or razor sharp like the whip. But there was something humiliating, achingly so, of Laf’s bare hand on his ass. 

He could feel the redness rising, the soreness. He squirmed, but Lafayette kept up until he hit fifty. Alex felt like his ass was glowing, the handprints burning. At least he was done, he expected to feel the pop of the plug being pulled out, replaced by either John’s or Laf’s cock. Was semi-shocked when Lafayette tossed a giggling John onto the bed next to him.

“Alex is bad,” John repeated. 

“That is right. And do bad boys get Daddy’s dick?” 

John laughed, Alex could see him wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s neck, nuzzling him. He wasn’t even gloating, just basking in the attention from Lafayette. “No they don’t!”

“Ah, little one, but you do, because you have been so good for Daddy.”

“Yes,” John said. “I am a good boy.”

Alex couldn’t crane his neck any further. Could only hear the wet sounds of probing fingers. John’s little sigh of satisfaction. The smack of skin on skin. And Alex just had to sit and listen, could only see the cloud of John’s hair, Lafayette’s smirk. The bed rocked. The bite of the ropes. The unsatisfying fullness in his hole. His ass on fire. Jaw aching. 

He waited.


	18. John Gets Toppy

It was rare, but it still happened. Usually, it took something setting him off in the middle of the day, when he wasn’t around either Lafayette or Alex. It could be a well timed text message from Alex or an interaction with a stranger, but every once in awhile, John came home with that look in his eye and Alex knew he was in for it. 

Today was one such occasion.

Barely two steps in the door and John was all over Alex, tugging at his clothes and his hair, smashing their lips together and licking into his mouth. Alex dropped the notebook he was holding wrapped his arms around John’s waist, accepted the attention without question.

“Christ, Jack,” Alex said as they broke away panting. “What in the world has gotten into you?”

John laughed, ran his hands down Alex’s back. “Thinking bout this all day. Thinking bout you.”

 

Alex giggled. The commotion drew Lafayette’s attention, brought him out of the bedroom where he had been reading. “What is going on?” 

“John’s horny,” Alex said bluntly. John grinned at Lafayette over his shoulder, grasped Alex’s butt. Lafayette came up behind Alex, went to grab his hips but John shot him a disparaging look. 

“No,” he growled. “Mine.”

Lafayette laughed indulgently, stepped back. “Alright then, mon cher. Your...cheek will not go unchecked, but I would enjoy watching you with little Alex first.”

“Good,” John said. “Bed. Now.”

Alex practically ran to the bedroom, tripping over himself to get his pants off. John arranged him on the bed, all fours, ass out, face down. Handful of black hair, wrenched him into an obscene arch. Alex hissed “Fuck yeah,” and pushed his ass back. One of John’s wide hands palmed a cheek, kneaded the flesh. Without so much as a breath of hesitation, John fastened his mouth to Alex’s hole, licked him over and over and over, like a cat to cream. One finger, two fingers, alongside his tongue, prodding and stretching. Stopping only long enough to grip himself over his jeans, the strain becoming too much. 

“Will you fuck him, little one?” Lafayette’s voice behind him. A touch condescending.

“That’s the plan,” John said, sounding a little impatient. Unfastened his jeans, let them fall off his hips, pushed his underwear down. Alex continued to push back, made sounds of frustration. “I got you, baby girl, got you,” John whispered, hitched him by the hips. “I got you.” 

Hand in his hair, hand on his hip. Slid home. Alex cried out for it, pushed back for it, thrashed for it. And John, pounding him. Slamming him. Forcing every cell in every bit of his body to vibrate, to dance under his touch. God, he loved John, loved when he was soft and sweet and vulnerable and open. But this was a special treat, to feel his forearms taut with the force of it, all ropey muscles and tight movements, holding Alex down like he was just a toy. Using him fast, and hard, making him feel it in his bones. 

Honestly, the angle wasn’t perfect and John was pressing him into the mattress, keeping his cock trapped, just residual friction. By all accounts, getting off should have been a challenge, but lord, the roughness of it, the closeness, that almost animal hunger John burning under John’s skin was doing it for Alex. Could feel the tell-tale pull in his groin, that bubbling in his blood, and he just needed a few good thrusts... 

John yanked him up by his hair again, mashed his lips to his ear. “Want you to come with me. Can you do that?” And Alex was nodding, hissing “yes, god yes,” and Lafayette hummed his approval. Jesus, Alex forgot he was even there, he’d been so swept up in John’s storm. And somehow, John was moving faster, was digging deeper, was so around him and inside him Alex couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t even consider anything beyond the heat in his blood, and John, just pounding him over and over and over like an unstoppable heart.


	19. Dialogue Prompt: “I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.”

It happened again. If Alex was honest, it kept happening. Just when he thought John was there, was ready, was open and willing and on the edge of jumping in feet first, no questions, all in… Nothing. Cold, frigid emptiness. Like reeling in a glittering, struggling fish. 

This time it was the kiss on their living room floor. What started out as a silly joke, a bet, a game turned heated. A beginning, Alex thought hopefully. His hopes dashed yet again. John and Lafayette kept dancing around each other, skittish and wary. Careful. And Lafayette was never careful, not when it came to affairs of the heart. 

Another day, another date. Another dinner. John, looking so lovely it broke his heart. Across from him. The table might as well have been an ocean. An empty field. The vast expanse of a galaxy. A blank room. Why was he always so far?

“You alright?” John asked. Placed his chopsticks horizontal in front of him. Another goddamn wall. “You’re quiet.”

And Alex didn’t know what to say. _You keep shutting us out. We want you, we both want you. And every day for me, it’s like starting over. I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again, because every time I do, hairline cracks and fractures let the darkness in. Why does doubt possess the same powers as zero, the ability to multiply any feeling into its same emptiness? How many zeroes can live between two people so similar? Your fears, John, they’re becoming my fears._

But he smiled, and he said nothing of the sort. “I’m fine,” Alex said.


	20. Dialogue Prompt: “We should get a puppy!”

A Saturday in March where spring was hinting at the edges of winter, a warm sun cutting through the chill. Light jackets were enough, especially in the park where the sunshine was the brightest. They had spread out a blanket, John with his sketchbook, Alex and his iPad, Lafayette simply people watching and cat-napping. 

John was drawing a pair of birds, shading in their wings, when he heard Alex yelp in surprise behind him. He sat up quickly and turned around, fearing the worst. 

“Alex?” he said. His boyfriend was staring as a dog, a puppy really, tried to scramble into his lap. 

“Help! She’s on me!” Alex cried out. Lafayette buried his face in the blanket, overcome with the giggles. The puppy was chubby, dark brown and bristly with a patch of chestnut under her chin and little white paws. She was quite cute, like a little bear, and seemed intent on claiming Alex’s lap. 

“She doesn’t have a collar,” John noted as she curled up, snuffled and seemed ready to settle in a contented nap. John couldn’t blame her, on top of Alex was one of his favorite places to fall asleep too. He patted her head while Alex looked down at her, caught between annoyance and fear. “What’s wrong, honey? She’s sweet!”

“Mon chou is afraid of dogs,” Lafayette supplied. 

“I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t like them. Don’t trust them. You can’t tell what it’s thinking.”

Lafayette sat up, his hand joining John’s, scratching the pup behind her ears. “I think it is quite obvious what this one is thinking. She likes you.”

Alex snorted. “Ok, but where did she come from?” Lafayette shrugged while John continued to pet her, look closer at her trying to figure out her breed. She looked to be part rottweiler. She was so roly poly, and sweet, snoozing in Alex’s lap without a care in the world. 

“I’m sure her owners are around, and if not, I guess…” John trailed off. 

“What? We take her to the pound?” Alex suggested.

“Absolutely not!” Lafayette said, scandalized while John said “No! We’ll keep her!”

“Keep her?” Alex snorted. “No way am I ever--”

“Sasha!” As if on cue, a young kid of about nine or ten, came running up the hill, empty leash and collar in hand. “Sasha, there you are!”

Sasha lifted her head and yawned. 

“I’m sorry. She got away, I hope she wasn’t bothering you!” The kid held out his arms. Alex, still looking wary of lifting the puppy, stayed stock still. John picked the pudgy thing up, handed her to the kid. 

“She was fine,” John said. “Just a little sleepy.”

The kid laughed, said thank you, leashed his puppy and was off.

Later, when they were walking home, Alex was grumbling about the dog hair on his jeans. “I think she slobbered on me, too,” he said. There was a thoughtful silence. “Though, I mean. If you guys liked her. Liked puppies...and dogs.” Alex shrugged. “If we should...get a puppy...if it was like her, I’d be ok with it.”

Lafayette and John exchanged a look, one of delight and exuberance. “Don’t get carried away though, we need a house first!” Alex interrupted, but John was already on his phone, pulling up pet finder.


	21. Dialogue Prompt: "Don't Yell At Me"

“Father,” John whined into the phone. He knew he sounded like a child, despite being a husband and father himself. “We told you this back in October! We’re doing Christmas in Paris this year, Lafayette’s family wants to spend time with the twins--”

John paused as Henry apparently interrupted him. His nostrils flared as he listened. “I understand that, but we spent last Christmas in Charleston, we’re going to be down there for Thanksgiving, it’s only fair. Well, no, not his parents, duh, but he’s got extended family--”

By this point, Lafayette could hear the note of strain in John’s voice, so he scooted just a few inches closer to him on the couch, draped an arm around his shoulders. John felt so stiff next to him. 

Reduced to one word answer, John grunted into the phone. “Yup. Ok. Sure. Great. Bye.” John tossed his phone away and collapsed into Lafayette’s lap, made a loud groaning sound. 

“Do you want to talk?” Lafayette asked, pet at his curls. 

“He’s being so goddamn unreasonable!” John practically shouted. Normally, John wasn’t a yeller. His anger would be quiet, his sadness silent and internal. Only Henry Laurens could rile him up like this, reduce him to teenage-like rage. “He acts like we are traveling to spite him, like it’s some sort of contest. Like he gets fucking grandfather privilege with the girls for every holiday, it’s absolutely fucking ridiculous.” As he talked, his voice raised in both in volume and octave.

“Please do not yell at me, mon cher,” Lafayette said quietly. “I know you are not angry with me, but you know how I feel about shouting.”

“Sorry, sorry, of course.” Immediately John dropped his volume. Aside from upsetting Lafayette, the twins were already in bed and waking one (or worse...both) would be a horrible time for all. 

“Now, I would like you to take a deep breath and think for just a moment. Why do you think Henry is so upset about this?”

“Because he’s a manipulative, controlling bastard with no heart or soul--”

“Quite the contrary, and you know this,” Lafayette chided him. Pulled John into his lap more fully, cradled him against his shoulder. “He wants to spend Christmas with his granddaughters. Perhaps a little selfish, but not malicious. He loves them. He loves you.”

John snorted against Laf’s shoulder. “The girls are easy to love. Me...not so much.”

“I vehemently disagree,” Lafayette said forcefully, punctuated his proclamation with a soft, open mouthed kiss. John let his tongue slip past Lafayette’s mouth, welcomed the warmth and affection radiating off his husband. Laf broke the kiss, nuzzled John’s ear. “I think you are dangerously easy to love.” 

Shaking with laughter, John cuddled closer. “You’re biased.” 

“Alexander agrees,” Lafayette said, and as if that summoned him, they heard the door open and Alex sighing as he hung up his coat and bag. It was past 9, and commuting from the city was hard on their husband, especially on the nights of editorial meetings. Alex didn’t even stop in the kitchen, just clomped into the living room and flopped on the couch, on top of his husbands, creating a bit of dog pile. He smelled like the city.

“What’s wrong?” Alex said, sensing John’s bad mood. John whined and buried his face in Alex’s hair, hugged him tight. 

“Henry,” Lafayette said simply and Alex said “Ah,” knowing immediately what that mean.

“He’s giving me shit about our Christmas plans,” John whined. 

“So what?” Alex said. “He’s not the boss of us.”

This made John giggle more, snuggled closer to Alex. The three of them with their limbs tangled, then they were trading kisses. With a quick glance to the baby monitor screen, Alex asked “You two wanna...uh…mix it up?” 

Before either could answer, Ellie’s sharp cry called out, tinny and high through the baby monitor speaker. Seconds later, Rachel followed suit, wailing even louder than her sister. 

“Maaaan,” Alex grumbled. “So much for that.” In practiced tandem, John and Alex rose, disappeared upstairs while Lafayette heated some milk in a saucepan. He swore up and down by it for soothing fussy toddlers back to sleep, sweetened his warmed milk with a honey and a touch of vanilla. John suspected he would add a few drops of whiskey if Alex hadn’t flipped out about it the first time he tried. 

“Papa, papa!” Rachel cried as soon as Lafayette appeared in the doorway with their sippy cups. Elsa for Rachel, Ariel for Ellie. “ _Lait, lait,_ Papa!” Laf’s heart hiccupped, as it always did when he heard French from one of his daughters, even just little baby words. John and Alex were cuddled up on the oversized recliner in the nursery, a twin in each lap. While Ellie reached for Lafayette, half standing in John’s lap, Rachel was curled under Alex’s arm, sucking her thumb and watching her sister. 

Lafayette never thought he could love these men more than the day he married them, but since the twins were born, watching his husbands with his daughters, his love grew exponentially. Daily. He handed off the sippy cups, to Ellie’s delight and Rachel’s suspicion. There wasn’t room for him on the chair, so he perched on the ottoman, watching his family with nothing but happiness in his heart.

“We invite him with us,” Lafayette said suddenly. John looked up, brow furrowed. 

“What now?” Alex sounded as sleepy as Rachel looked in his arms. 

“Henry. He is sad we will not be together for Christmas. So, very easy. We invite him to France with us.” 

John looked skeptical. “Are you sure there’s room? And what about Marty and my brothers?”

Lafayette shrugged. “The more the merry? Merrier Christmas, yes?” Rachel’s eyes were shut and Ellie had that sleepy baby look on her face, just minutes away from dropping off. “We invite them all. It will be lovely.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Alex said. “If he says no, then it’s on him now.”

John quirked a smile. “I’ll call Father tomorrow. We’ll see what happens.” 

The girls were asleep. Once they had settled them back into their cribs, the three of them trudged back downstairs. “Any of that magic milk left?” Alex asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Lafayette said. He always knew what his boys needed.


	22. Reader Request: John gets humiliated for his size

“Know what I love about you?” Alex spat. He surveyed John on his knees, sitting back on his heels, not quite meeting his eye. His curls were a huge cloud around his face from being overly handled, and his jaw was set as he took each of Alex’s insults. Alex wanted to step closer, but the crisp distance built a nice wall around him. And Alex just wanted to look right now, look and talk. “Love how fucking easy you are. Of course, not saying much. It’s easy to be easy when you’re fucking built for it. A pretty, dumb slut.” To emphasize his point, Alex tapped John on the temple with two fingers. John flinched, but said nothing. His erection belied him, though, revealed his interest. John had a thing for verbal humiliation, and Alex loved to push this particular button. Made him feel powerful. “Yeah, stupid little slut. Pretty face, hot body. Tight hole, big dick, nothing particularly interesting going on in that head of yours.”

“Big?” Lafayette snorted from where he lay stretched out on the bed. “That small thing? Big? Hardly.”

Alex joined in the laughing. “Well, maybe he’s small compared to you, darling,” Alex admitted. In all honesty, John was proportional to his height and build, and Alex loved his cock, loved every inch of him. But it was fun to watch him recoil at the insult. “Yeah, there’s a reason you’re not fucking me tonight, whore,” Alex said. “Need a nice big cock in my ass, not your pathetic little prick. Come here,” he sniped, snapping his fingers when John didn’t get up fast enough. His cheeks were glowing red. 

“Yes, Papi?” he whispered, his eyes turned down. Chastised. 

“Lay next to Lafayette, go on, like that. Yeah, look how small you are up against him, just a tiny little thing. A stupid little slut.” Stretched out against Lafayette, John looked tiny all around. It was honestly a good thing, he liked being small against Laf’s broadness. 

“Can you get your hand around both of you?” Alex asked Laf, cocked a smirk. 

“Do not insult me,” Lafayette said evenly. “Come here, little one,” and he wrapped a hand around both their lengths. Lined up together like that, John did look small, against Lafayette’s thickness and under his huge hand. Lafayette stroked them together, making a pleased face at Alex who was watching and holding his breath. 

“Like that,” Alex urged them. “Pretty. Pretty little thing.”


	23. John Finds Out About Laf's Ex

You didn’t always set out looking for fight. Sometimes the fight found you. Or in this case, John, dizzy with the pitcher of Coors he had split with Alex, the fight was magnetic. John didn’t know the name of the man he was pummeling, had barely seen his face. 

Here’s what John did see:

The man, tall and blond, lines under his eyes (the only feature John could recall) slinking up to them. “Gilbert!” The man pronounced it the American way. The flurry of facial expressions passing over Lafayette’s face, like flickering lightning. The blond man trying to chuck Lafayette on the shoulder. “Holy shit, dude! It’s been years! Mom’s been asking about you--” John catching the glint of a wedding band.

“Back up.” Alex shuffling between Lafayette and the stranger. “Don’t touch him.”

Lafayette pale like wildfire ash. Silent, almost shrunken in the dark of the club. Alex trembling with rage, a leaf on a tree. 

When Alex fought, he sprung like a wild cat. What he lacked in skill he made up for in passion, fists raining like bullets. Alex fought with his whole body, launched himself at the guy. John didn’t know why, didn’t care, just that Lafayette looked like he saw a ghost and that ghost outweighed Alex probably by 60 pounds.

Sometimes the fight found you.

It was over once John entered the fray. John scrapped enough his younger, angrier years, his muscles found the rhythm easily. Like riding a goddamn bike. Strike to the solar plexus, once in the stomach, uppercut, the guy was bleeding, there was blood everywhere. John hated how alive a fight made him feel, like his blood was on fire. 

When he fell in love with Alex and Lafayette, he tried to leave this ugly version of himself behind. Times like this, when the monster in his heart roared, when he feared this was the real him. The ugly him. Alex and Laf wouldn’t love him if they saw this ugly, this side, this part… Alex. Alex?

Alex was cursing up a storm, and Laf was screaming their names, trying to pull them off, it is not worth it, I am not worth all this, stop, for fucks sake. 

“What do you mean?” Alex roared. He looked ragged. Insane. Eyes and skin white with rage. “This piece of shit--”

John grunted, pushed the guy back. He stumbled, hit his back to the bar. Nose bleeding. “The fuck is wrong with you?” Despite his bruises, torn clothes, gushing nose he sounded more perturbed than anything. “Christ, put your _fags_ on a leash.”

Alex made a sound of disgust. “Fucking rich coming from a married closet case trolling a gay bar in Tribeca, middle of the fucking night. Go home to your wife, asshole, and don’t ever touch him--” He gestured at Lafayette “Don’t even fucking _think_ about him you sick fuck.”

Cold. Cold as February. “Nothing’s changed,” he said. “Still not worth it.” Laf winced at his words, and John practically growled. He didn’t know why he hated this man, why he wanted to tear him into pieces, but no one made Lafayette look like that, and he was scrambling to following him, to smash his face to the pavement. Hand on the back of his sweater. 

“We have to go,” said Alex. Still fired up. “We have to leave now.”

Wild boy. Monster. Savage. Ugly. Ugly. 

“Little one?” John looked up at the tremble in Lafayette’s voice. Somehow they were in the lobby of their building. The walk home had been blank. 

“You drunk?” Alex snapped at him, jostled him by the shoulder. “Drunk? Small? Upset? Talk.” 

John wanted to hide his face but his hands were crusty with blood. 

“Who was that?” John finally asked. Silent elevator ride up. His blood was drying on John’s hands. What was he?

“Bad man,” Laf said quietly but Alex grabbed John by the front of the shirt. 

“Don’t fucking make him talk about it, you fucking hear me?” He shouted right in John’s face. 

“Hey!” Lafayette manhandled Alex off of John, who looked terrified. “Do not yell at him! He did nothing wrong!”

(im wrong im wrong did nothing wrong but be born ugly wild boy. monster)

Something cruel flashed in Alex’s eyes but it turned to horror. “God, Jack, I’m sorry. Gosh. I’m freaked out. Sorry.” 

John stared at his hands. Rust colored. 

When they got inside, Alex paced then locked himself in his office. “I’m sorry I can’t I just can’t.” And Lafayette looked wounded but turned his focus on John.

“No bath,” he said softly. Looked revolted at the thought. Ah, thought John. He doesn’t want to touch you, be close to you, he saw you, saw the beast inside--

Warm wet cloth. Dab dab dab, cut on his cheek, his bloodied knuckles. John dared to look at him. Saw tears in Lafayette’s eyes as he wiped John’s split lip. “He hurt you.” Laf sounded like he was a million miles away. “Hurt my baby.” 

John cleared his throat. “You don’t have tell me who he was. Or what he did.” Touched the back of Lafayette’s hand where it stilled, wiping the blood from his face. “You’re worth it. You’re worth _everything_.”

Lafayette’s face crumpled at John’s words, he gathered him in his arms. Bowl of water clattered to the floor. John felt his wounds seeping. “Gonna get blood on your shirt.”

“It matters not,” Lafayette sobbed. “Just a shirt.” He smoothed some of John’s hair. “I am so scared what you think. That you see me ugly and worthless, weak, like that man see me. Bad man.”

He’s wrong.

“He’s wrong,” John said aloud. “So wrong.” 

Morning sun bleached away the blood. John and Lafayette never made it to the bed, slept on the couch in a fitful tangle of limbs. Laf clung to John like a life raft. Alex was awake, looking almost normal, coffee cup in hand, New York Times in his lap. 

“Sorry,” he said when he saw John was awake. “Don’t know what got into me.” He frowned. “Well I do know, but. Not your fault. Sometimes, when I’m that mad, can’t even think, can’t see.”

John knew this feeling all too well. Caged animal feeling. Backed into the corner. 

“He’s worth it,” John whispered. “It’s ok. I love you.”

“I know you do,” Alex said. Leaned over to kiss John as best as he could, where he was trapped under Lafayette’s arm. “Love you too.”

John watched the sunlight crawl through the blinds. Diagonal. When Laf was ready to tell him, he’d be there to listen.


	24. Rope Harness

Wearing the rope harness under his clothes was an extreme exercise in patience. John assumed it would be much less intense than, say, being plugged in public. He assumed incorrectly. There was a different sense of naughtiness to the rope harness. The careful embrace of the fibers was almost intimate. It made him feel claimed. 

Every movement and the fabric of his clothing brushed against the weave of the ropes. Wearing a plug was concentrated sensation. This was a full body thing, hugging him under his clothes and heightening other sensations. Oh, and of course, the unforgiving grip the ropes had on his cock. Stoppering him, keeping him hard. Combined with the layers of clothing it was so restrictive. 

Lafayette’s eyes lit up as they took their seats in the pretty Greek restaurant. The dining room was done up in bright whites and ocean colors, a giant photograph of Santorini on the wall behind them. Immediately, Laf knew something was up, could read John like a book. Or perhaps it was the playful smirk on Alex’s face. Either way, he spoke in low tones to Alex, asked a question John of course did not understand. Alex’s answer seemed to please him, and he grinned directly at John.

“How is my little one this evening?” he purred. Touched John’s hand across the table. Sitting was a challenge, the ropes digging into his ass, pushing against his hole. Reminding him how vulnerable he was under his clothes. How needy. “You look distracted,” Laf noted. 

John gave him a close-lipped smile, tried to ignore Alex’s guffaw next to him. “Just hungry,” John said, opened his menu.

“Hungry. Sure.” Alex nudged his foot under the table. Smirked some more. John refused to engage. Focused on picking out his appetizer.

Time during dinner passed slow. Lafayette was extra possessive, even from a distance. Ordered John’s wine for him, kept his hand on the back of John’s wrist, eyes tracked his movements, exchanging a look with Alex every time John figeted. After their first course of spanakopita and dolmades, John had to excuse himself to the restroom, needed to adjust. Just the sight of Alex taking small demure bites of his food, of Laf’s lips on the wine glass had him squirming in his seat. 

“Be right back,” he promised, avoiding Alex’s eyes. Once locked in the privacy of the stall, he could finally breathe. He unzipped his fly, took himself in hand. Gave himself a few strokes to take the edge off, bit the back of free hand to muffle any sounds. It didn’t help, not that much, but it was enough. He felt a little more composed, tucked himself, rope and all, back into his pants, slunk out the stall to go wash his hands. 

Lafayette was leaning against the sink counter, waiting for him.

“I did not hear a flush,” he said. “Whatever exactly were you doing in there, pet.”

John just squeaked. “I need to wash my hands.”

Instead of moving out of the way, Lafayette grabbed John by the scruff of his shirt, made him look at him. “Alexander told me you are hiding something naughty under your clothes. Show me.” 

“It’s a surprise,” John whispered. “Surprise for Daddy.”

“Give me a sneaky peek,” Lafayette implored. “Show me. I will still make use of my surprise. I promise, cherie.” 

John sighed in defeat. Grabbed the collar of the soft v-neck he was wearing, pulled it to reveal his shoulder, and the start of the rope harness. Lafayette’s breath hitched in genuine surprise, and he plucked at the soft blue cord. “Oh. Oh my.” Lafayette went to explore further, but John jerked away. 

“Not now,” he hissed. “I am already...struggling.” 

“Is that so?” Lafayette’s face lit up. “I want to see where it goes. Pretty, pretty.” He reached for John again, who darted out of his grip. 

“I promise, Daddy. Promise. After dinner. Not here. Ok?” 

Lafayette grinned, all teeth. “I respect your boundaries, of course, my love. But you know how I hate to wait.”

John shivered as Lafayette followed him back out to the dining room.


	25. Dialogue Prompt: "I honestly don't know how to answer that question."

“So, tell me really…” Alex started. Lafayette had met him uptown for coffee, just the two of them spending some quality time after Martha’s wedding. Alex had missed both his boyfriends for the weekend, and getting to see Laf alone in the middle of the work day was a real treat. “What was Henry Laurens really like?”

Lafayette eyed him suspiciously over his frappe. “Is this Alexander wanting to know? Or is this...as you reporters say, ‘on the record’?” 

Alex winced. “No, it’s not for a story, if that’s what you think. I really want to know.”

Taking a careful sip of his drink, Laf considered. “If this is the case… I am honestly not sure how to answer that question.”

“Just tell me Laf. Was he a jerk? Quiet? Intimidating?”

“In some ways, all of these thing. He is complicated, Alexander. Like any man.” Lafayette regarded Alexander closely. “I do believe John will share this with you, with both of us, in time. So I do not feel this discussion is violating his trust. However, perhaps it would be prudent to keep this between us for now?” Alex nodded, encouraging Laf to continue. “John is... he is frightened by his father. He does his best to stand up. There were several arguments, which ended with John hurt. He will not tell me the nature of his history with Henry. But I know it is not good.”

Alexander made a sympathetic noise, gulped his espresso. 

“There were times…” Lafayette paused again, gathered himself. “I had to bite my mouth. To stop from. Saying something. It was a challenge. I cannot stand it, seeing him yell at John.” Laf drooped as if defeated. “I am perhaps a bit ashamed I am not helping him in this.”

“Hey,” Alex said. “Don’t beat yourself up. If you had jumped in, it might have made things worse.”

“Next time, I need you there Alexander,” Lafayette said plainly. “John needs us both.”

“I’ll be there next time,” Alex promised.


	26. Stoned John Has an Oral FIxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on Tumblr awhile ago

Someone (Lafayette) had put Tom Petty on the stereo. The pan of chocolate chip blondies he had baked earlier was nothing but crumbs. Alex sprawled across the couch, his head in John’s lap, Laf curled against the arm of the couch, running his hand through John’s curls while he hummed along to the music, scrolled through his phone. John had his sketch book but all he had drawn was a goldfish in a bowl, inked in the scales almost hyper-awareness. 

Alex was talking, in French, he spoke in this exaggerated accent when he’d been smoking up, and with the bowl cashed, John was too mellow to really care to roll a joint, and lord knows if he let Laf do it there’d be fucking twigs and bits all over the couch. 

Then somehow, John’s face in Lafayette’s lap, Alex snuggled up to him. He pawed at Laf’s gym shorts, mouthed at the meshy fabric, feel his firmness. How nice his cock was outlined, the shape under the material, and John’s mouth watered. “Gimme, Daddy,” he breathed, kissed along his cock, nosed at it, tried to smell him through the fabric. “Wanna suck...suck,” and John was giggling, the words tickled in the insides of his mouth. 

“You are wanting this?” Laf gripped himself over his shorts, lifted his hips. Let John peel his shorts down, pop his dick free. He was growing hard, still not full mast, John liked it, fit the tip of him right into his mouth and sucked. Languid, gentle suckiling, let his eyes drift close, the music wash over him, Laf’s hand in his hair, Alex fidgeting next to him. 

He could stay like this for hours, the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth, his smell, the warm weight on his tongue, mouth wet, not even bothering to actually blow him, just suck on him like worrying a hard candy in his mouth. He sucked for as long as it took the album to end and start over, long enough for Lafayette to pull him off, pop his cock out of John;s mouth. “Wasn’t done,” he whined, “Wasn’t done with that gimme.”

“Papi wants a turn.” Alex’s voice, dark like the forest. John turned his head to him, took him next. Calm again with his mouth full.


	27. Prompt: “For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!”

Lafayette had been acting weird. The word John would use was brooding. He was going through the motions of their daily life, showering, gym, work, dinner, TV, bed. Even sex felt like it was auto-pilot. The physicality of it was there, but it felt devoid of feeling. He was distant. Staring off at the wall while he fucked into Alex, his hand working at John’s cock absently. He pulled out after Alex came. Alex gave him a quick kiss, rolled over, and promptly fell asleep. Didn’t even notice that Laf hadn’t finished. 

And Laf kept jerking John off, refused to meet his eyes. His own dick went soft. 

“Stop,” John finally said, peeling Lafayette’s hand off of him. Lafayette finally looking at him, his eyes soft and sad. 

“What is wrong, love?” Laf asked. “You have to finish.” 

“Not like this,” John said. “You’re...you’re not enjoying it. You’re not here.”

“I am right here,” Lafayette said. “I am--”

“No, honey. I mean like, your mind. It’s elsewhere.”

“Oh.” Lafayette looked away. “So we go to sleep then?” He went to lay down, put his back to John, but John caught him by the arm. 

“Babe. We gotta talk about this.”

“About what? That I am not feeling this sex tonight? I am tired.”

John grumbled. “For once, honey. Just once. Please stop pretending everything is ok.” Now John was pleading, he hated being shut out. “Just talk to me. Please.”

He had expected some resistance, but Laf just looked at him sadly. “I saw him.” He cleared his throat. “My ex.” 

John wasn’t sure what to say. He had been under strict orders from Alex not to make Laf talk about his ex-boyfriend, that asking questions would just hurt him. So he had kept his mouth shut. 

Finally, “Are you ok?” he managed to get out. Laf was still avoiding his eye. He shrugged. “Do you want to talk about it? I can listen. Or I can just hold you. Or give you space. Whatever you need, honey, I’ll give you, I just need you to tell me what you want.”

“Nate...he came by the club again. Ask me questions. Want to catch up.” John said nothing in return, just rubbed at Lafayette’s back. “I do not want to talk, but also not be rude. So we sit, we have a beer, I try to be normal. He ask me about work, and you, and Alexander. I do not want to talk about this with him, so he make jokes. He says. ‘Oh, two pretty boys like that, must be enjoying getting dick on tap like that,’ and he looks at me with those angry-hungry eyes. Touched my hand, asked if I wanted to come up to his hotel room. I say no, of course not, I have two boyfriends, I am not interested.” 

Now that the dam broke, the whole story flowed out. Lafayette curled closer to John, clung to him like a raft. 

“He of course, get pissed off at me. Nate never likes to hear no. He laughed, called me a cocktease, said he wasted the five dollars on buying me that beer. He always say these things, that I am ugly, stupid, pathetic.”

Now John’s blood was hot. He had not words, was afraid if he opened his mouth the wrong thing would come out. Laf was trusting him with this story, and he didn’t...couldn’t…

“So now, of course, his voice in the back of my head. He said ‘Those boys don’t love you, you’re stupid for even thinking it.’ Says maybe I am just good for sex. And of course, Alexander, you, want it every night and even though I’m not in the right mood, I want to give you this, it is what I always give you.” Lafayette’s voice cracked.

“What? No!” John had to fight to keep his voice low. “Laf! Jesus, if you’re not in the mood, we never want you to...force yourself...god. No!” He shocked Laf by grabbing both of his hands and forced him to look at him. “I don’t give a shit what anyone says. You don’t wanna have sex that night, any night, you tell us, and we don’t! Promise me!” 

Laf just shook his head, refused to say anything else. Tears running silently down his face. 

“Please, talk to me baby, I can’t...god… Laf, I love you so much, I can never let you… You’re so much more than sex, than that. You’re everything.”

Eyes empty, he wouldn’t even look at John. He hated to cry in front of them. So, he laid with his back to John, bit the back of his own hand. Hoped to himself that he would be ok by morning.


	28. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art by reshille: [NSFW](https://reshille.tumblr.com/post/170840587947/pin-up-model-john-in-lingerie-for-valentines-day)

"Are you sure he'll like this?" John asked, peeped around the walk-in closet door, half shut from his own shyness. Alex resisted the urge to the wrench the door open; after almost a year of dating John, and just a few short months of having him integrated completely into his relationship with Lafayette, he knew the best way to test John's limits was _gently_. Lead him to the edge of the river, let him sip the water. Don't push him in. 

"I'm positive. 120%. In fact, I don't think he'll even like it, so much as he'll fucking cream himself."

John's gaze narrowed in skepticism. 

"What?" Alex returned .

"I look silly." 

"Will you at least show _me_?" 

With a sigh, John pushed open the door the rest of the way, stepped out of the shadows. Arms wrapped around himself in a tight, nervous hug. Face flushed in embarrassment. 

When Alex didn't say anything, just stared at him in an expression John couldn't quite read, he tried to retreat back into the closet. "Ok, I'm changing, I look _ridiculous_ , I'm sure whatever you wear will be more than enough for Valentine's day, this is stupid..."

Alex snatched him by the wrist. "Don't you trust me?" he coaxed. Smiled softly, that charming, intoxicating way about him that had won John over countless times. 

"Should I?" 

"I have been with Lafayette for...god...years now. I know the ins and outs of his dirtiest fantasies." As Alex spoke, he gently led John to the full length mirror next to their bedroom door. "So trust me when I say, two of us, not just me, in complimentary, complicated, over the top lingerie is by far the best gift we can give him." Alex steered him in front of the mirror, stood behind him. Kissed his shoulder encouragingly. "Just look at yourself, Jack."

Blush deepening, John lifted his eyes to his reflection. Surveyed himself, the vast expanses of bronze skin dusted with freckles, looking darker than ever against the delicate lace and silk. While he studied himself, Alex combed his fingers through his curls, pinned them back loosely. He wasn't soft and pretty like Alex; he was all rough edges and hard angles. The cut of the garments (if the gauzy slips of material could even be called that!) just accentuated his harshness. Laf was gonna take one look at him and laugh his ass off, rightfully so. 

"Here," Alex said, placing two tubes into his hand. John glanced at them. Chanel lipgloss in a translucent rose color and a black tube of mascara in a brand he didn't recognize. "Do you know how to put those on?"

John wrinkled his nose. "I think I can figure it out," he grumbled. Even if he did, it wouldn't help.

"Good. I'm gonna go get changed. Meet me on the couch; he should be home soon." 

 

*** 

Even though his boyfriends had insisted on waiting until Saturday to celebrate Valentine's Day this year, Lafayette had stopped on his way home from work to pick up just a few things. He hated to show up at home empty handed. This was their first Valentine's day as a triad, and he wanted John to feel as loved and valued as possible. He picked up two bouquets; red and white roses for Alexander, pink and cream peonies for John. A bag of the dark roast coffee beans from the cafe that Alexander frequented. A new soft cashmere scarf for John in a pretty green color. He had big plans for the next evening, and couldn't wait to get home and start the celebrating. 

Fumbling his key into the lock was a bit challenging with all the parcels in his arms, but he managed to do so without crushing the flowers. He was surprised to see Alexander's shoes and bag by the front door; he usually beat him home on Fridays. 

He slid off his shoes, padded in his sock feet to the living room. The blinds had been left open, letting in the pink glow of the setting February sun. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Alexander purred, startling Lafayette, who had expected the living room to be empty from the quiet. 

"Mon chou, you gave me a fright--" As his eyes adjusted to the dimming light, and he saw what awaited him on the couch, his mouth fell open in surprise. 

And he dropped the flowers, the coffee, the bag with the scarf. 

On the couch, arranged just so-- Alexander in black floral fishnet thigh-highs; black garters trimmed in red ribbon; red corset laced up in black ribbon. Eyes lined in smudgey black shadow, lips painted crimson. Hair tied tight in a bun atop his head. He lounged across the couch; next to him, with slightly less confident body language, was John. Where Alexander was dark, vampy, sinful, John looked. Well...

Lafayette cleared his throat.

" _I thought we were celebrating tomorrow?_ " He asked. 

John looked puzzled. "What's he saying?" he asked Alexander nervously. Wouldn't even look up at Laf. 

"English, baby," Alexander teased him. He hadn't even realized he'd slipped into French, he was just so...

"Wow," he managed. 

Alex tossed his head so the light hit his eyes; smirked. "Care for a closer look?" 

It wasn't often that Lafayette found himself helpless, but the shock of seeing his boys, both of them, dressed just so, arranged so beautifully on the couch, waiting for him... He was genuinely struggling to think. 

"Perhaps I...um...do not want to disturb such a beautiful picture?" 

Lifting an eyebrow, Alex's smirk widened. "That so?" He wrapped his arm around John's waist, pulled him closer, hoisted him onto his lap. John was pliant, allowed himself to be maneuvered. "You'd be content just to watch?" 

"For the moment." Still shook, he found seating on one of their oversized ottomans. 

"I like this plan," Alex admitted. Swiveled their angle so Lafayette could see everything, every inch... "I think Jacky could use a bit of an audience to boost his confidence." Alex read Lafayette's puzzled expression correctly. "Oh, yes, you heard me. Jack wasn't sure you'd like this..." 

For the second time that afternoon, Lafayette's mouth fell open in surprise. John blushed, looked away. "Non, little one. Please look at me." 

Cradled in Alexander's lap, John obliged him. Blushing furiously, he made eye contact with Laf, let his boyfriend really drink in the sight. His ensemble was pink so pale, it was almost white. Corset cinched around his waist. Ruffled garter belt across his hips. His package barely contained by delicate lace panties. Sheer stockings in blushed silk. Open-fingered opera gloves. Everything in filmy, barely-there, creamy silk, trimmed in pale-pink ribbon. The contrast of John's angelic, soft innocent look against Alexander's dark, erotic persona made Lafayette's mouth water. Even their hair and make-up: Alex's polished bun versus John's tumbling curls; Alex's dark-lined eyes and red lips versus John's long eye-lashes and glossy pink mouth. 

"You were correct, mon tresor," Lafayette said, leaning back to bear his weight on one arm. Stripped off his tie, untucked his shirt with his free hand. "I do not like it. I _adore_ , I love, I am obssesed with all of it." 

Hypnotized by Lafayette's words, John hadn't noticed Alex's hands sneaking around him. He jolted in surprise as Alex tweaked his nipples. 

"Just relax, sweetheart," Alexander soothed him. Pecked a trail of kisses up John's neck. "You look so sexy; bet you taste even better."

"Go on, Alexander," Lafayette urged. "Show our John just how beautiful we think he is. Get him ready for me." 

John moaned at that, at Alex guiding him by the chin into a possessive kiss. Curled his tongue into John's mouth, lay his hand flat over John's stomach. Ran curled fingers down one silk-wrapped thigh. Teasing, light touches that had John arching up into in him no time. Wanted to kiss away every insecurity. 

"Laf," John whimpered, made big wide eyes at him. Alexander nibbled his ear, skated his hands over his skin, played at every boundary where lace ribbon silk met flesh. 

"What is it, my sweet?"

John licked his lips, swallowed. His eyes had gone dreamy as Alexander touched him. Kissed him. Loved him. "Are you gonna join us? This is...is for you, sir." God, how that word did things for him, and how John's eyelashes fluttered as he said it. Laf's pulse skyrocketed. 

"I will join when I think you are ready, cherie. For now, the view alone is exquisite." 

Watched his boys with nothing but love in his heart; there could be nothing more beautiful.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hamilton: One-shots, Drabbles, and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479284) by [Half_Of_A_Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie)




End file.
